


Unctuous

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 24 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Choosing a Grand Company is a serious decision, luckily the WoL has a Mom to talk to about it.





	Unctuous

Hemlock curled up on her favorite couch in her family home, tucked away in the basement that doubled as her Mom’s office. She wasn’t happy about being back in Limsa, despite being glad to see her family, but she hadn’t been willing to tell the Scions why she didn’t want to go home either.    
  


Hemlock was supposed to pick a Grand Company to join and be nominally loyal too. How that was going to work when she was still a Scion was something that confused her. Maybe she was going to be a liaison?    
Hemlock sighed.   
“Want to talk about it, Sweet-bloom?” Maelstrom Rear Storm Marshal Delphinium Fallohide asked from her desk.   
“I don’t want to join a Grand Company, Mom, but…” She sighed again.   
“Politicks?” Her mother asked sardonically, oak-brown ears flattening. “I  _ did _ try to convince the Admiral not to send anyone, but she said she had to make the offer or it would look bad.”   
“Is it going to cause problems for you that-”   
“No.” Her mother said firmly. “Everyone here knows why you won’t, Merlwyb just didn’t want the other Grand Companies to wonder, she knows you hate the reputation for surviving Leviathan all those years ago.”   
Hemlock smiles slightly. “She’s still uncomfortable about making me cry?”   
“...not that she’ll admit it.” Her Mom smirked. “So what’s stopping you from choosing the Flames? You’ve made Ul’dah your home base for years now.”   
  


Hemlock frowns down at her hands, absently noting that she needed to sharpen her claws.   
“Ul’dah is  _ beautiful _ , like the jewel it calls itself, with thousands of facets of thousands of colors all coming together to form something grander than they could be on their own. But...it’s...it just  _ feels _ false, like it’s a fragile gilding over wood that’s long rotted away, leaving just the decoration held together by rust and dreams. Gridania is at least honest about their distrust of me for being an outsider. Ul'dah ...Ul'dah wants to use me up and spit out the bones.”    
Hemlock’s teeth clicked together as she blinked at the flood of words.   
“Unctuous leaders lead to dead soldiers.” Her Mom said gravely. “It sounds like you’ve already made your choice. A good one is seems.”   
“...yeah, Adders it is.” Hemlock said softly. 

She still didn’t want to join a Grand Company.


End file.
